


白昼

by elapuse



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elapuse/pseuds/elapuse
Summary: 纯粹容器无意中目睹了父王和一只猩红的生物在一起。他们在做什么？
Relationships: Grimm/The Pale King (Hollow Knight), The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel/The Pale King
Kudos: 15





	白昼

**Author's Note:**

> 是格林X白王，隐藏的前辈X白王和一句话的白王X格林提及  
> 我就是爱搞父子乱伦文学和NTR啦 不许骂我

据说在圣巢之上，光和深渊都所不能及的地方，存在叫做骄阳和黑夜的神。父亲和他说，白昼比辐光还要闪耀万倍，而黑夜比深渊之海还要令人绝望。他知道父亲和自己说这些，是希望自己有一天也能从叫做骄阳和黑夜的恶神手中保护圣巢。他会做到的，他一定会做到。只要父亲这样要求自己，他一定会做到。

苍白之王用灵魂法术在空中勾勒出地图，和他一一解释：这是远古盆地，圣巢的凡虫的先祖就是从这里爬上来的。这是深巢，那里居住着一群狡猾又精明的外乡人。这里是遗忘十字路，从这里离开圣巢的虫子会遗忘自己的知性，遗忘自己的归途……

容器喜欢父亲教自己这些事情。白王说，这是因为你必须理解自己的使命，知道自己是为了怎样一个世界而战斗。这些花鸟风月，永恒不变的无常的生命，如果没有你的付出，将会用不复还。

他进入父亲的寝室从不敲门，因为父亲也是这样对待他的。而且即使他从不敲门，白王也从未被他的贸然闯入惊扰到过。

那是一个纯黑的身影。在白宫长大的容器从未见过这般不详的生物：他四肢修长，不知是面具还是头壳的东西弯成两个小小的镰刀，纤细的躯干裹在一条纯黑的披风之下。他像蜘蛛又像螳螂，又什么都不像。在容器发现他的瞬间，他就猛地转过头，巨大的猩红色的眼眸刺穿了黑暗，饶有兴致地盯着他。

父亲在这个东西的身下，躺着。父亲的两只手都被这个东西捉着，十指相扣着。父亲的袍子被撕碎了。父亲的下半身有一个他从未见过的伤口。那怪物的腿间伸出了一根不知道是肢体还是骨刺的东西，在父亲的伤口中来回抽插。父亲这是在呜咽吗？他只从和自己对练的白宫守卫口中听到过类似的声音：那都是在自己的骨钉刺穿它们，削掉它们的四肢的时候才能听到的声音。那是苦痛和狼狈的声音。

条件反射地，容器举起骨钉，冲向正在对父亲施暴的怪物。只要再往前三步，他就能砍下这个入侵者的头。但父亲的声音在他耳边响起：

“停。”

他在离床榻还有一步之遥的地方急停。看来自己可能误会了什么，容器心想。于是他收起骨钉，单膝跪下。

“孩子，你来做什么？”

苍白之王微微转过头，看着床边的容器。他说话的声音颤抖，气若游丝。果然，父亲是受伤了。可父亲为什么要阻止自己？

我只是想来见您。容器本想着么说，可他只是低着头，等待着什么。他难道做错了什么事情吗？

压在父亲身上的猩红怪物发出了笑声。在余光里，容器能看见他的脸上裂开了一条嘴：他的声音沙哑又干枯，仿佛焚烧的煤炭。

“沃姆，你偷偷地做了个什么好东西？”

猩红的怪物把武器从父亲体内抽出，四肢并用地爬到了床边，伸出头：他几乎要撞在容器的脸上。“小家伙，你叫什么名字？”

“他没有名字。”父亲替他回答了。“格林，莫要拿他寻开心。”

“我看他也没什么好寻开心的。”格林左右歪着头，好似要看尽容器的每一处设计一样。“小东西，我正和沃姆讨乐子呢。你回去自己的窝里凉快去吧？”  
  
容器站了起来。既然父亲无事的话，他就不应该在这里打扰白王……会客。他一言不发地转身，准备离开——

“回来。”

苍白之王出声叫住了他。容器不会质疑父王的命令，他毫不犹豫地转身。

“在那里站好。”

“沃姆，你这是打算干嘛？”  
  
叫做格林的生物爬回了父亲的身上。他黝黑细长的手指像试图弹奏乐器一样在苍白之王的躯干上跳舞。

“接下来的事情，就当作是一堂课……”

说着，白王抬起手，抱住了格林的头。他将格林拉向自己，直到他们的躯体紧紧相贴。格林从喉咙的深处发出了一种呼噜作响的声音，他矫揉又浮夸地扭动了起来。是幻觉吗？容器觉得整个房间在逐渐变得猩红，好像空气开始有了颜色一样。

“你看到我正在和格林做的行为，叫做性交。这是昆虫……以及大部分生物为了繁衍后代而做的事情。”

繁衍后代？也就是产生生命吗？容器想到了自己，想到了那十万，百万个在深渊中等死的残次品：白夫人也会和爸爸做这样的事情吗？她也会伤害爸爸吗？

容器是从一次又一次的暴行中诞生的吗？ 

“许多虫子都是这样生生不息的……但在智慧之光恩泽于它们之后，性交不再是单纯的繁殖行为。它变成了一种表达爱慕和亲昵的手段，一种承诺，一种奉献……简单的来说，就是求爱。”

原来如此，这个叫做格林的生物是来向父亲求爱的啊。可容器不明白：他见过很多人表达对父亲的喜爱与奉献，但他们不会做这样的事情……哦，也许只是他没有见过而已，他想。

“当然，我没有赋予你这样的能力。因为你不需要它——啊啊！”

父亲又发出了痛苦的声音。这是因为格林又深深地进入了父亲的身体吗？

“你这样说他怎么可能懂啊……小东西，我来讲给你听吧？”

格林不费吹灰之力地抱起了他的父亲。苍白之王与他相比，身型可以说得上是娇小。格林将小小的王坐在自己的胯上，强迫神王分开双腿。它抓住了父亲的双手，高高举起：这是容器第一次见到完全裸露在自己面前的，白王的身体。父亲通体都是洁白无瑕的，如符咒一样的纹路浅浅地刻在它的外壳上，爬满全身。他终于可以清晰地看见在父亲的鼠蹊部的裂口：一圈蚌肉似得组织从里面漏出来，紧紧地裹着格林那根漆黑而饱满的器官。苍白之王被迫在格林的大腿上耸动着。容器注意到父亲张开了翅膀，几乎是狼狈地扑扇着：格林一口咬住帝王的羽翼——

“……！格林！放，放开——”

“你的爸爸真狡猾啊，小家伙。他说的那么多理由，都不是真的……他不是为了繁衍后代，也不是为了与我亲昵才呼唤我来干他的。他只是想要被干而已。他只是想要被我干而已。你懂什么叫欲求吗？那就是一种求生不得，求死不能的折磨……”

“住口！……啊，啊啊啊！”

白王刚刚想要怒斥，就被后者的一个挺腰给深深贯穿。刚到嘴边的话被逆流而上的呜咽所淹没。容器从未见过父亲这样：这可以说是失态吗？

“看啊，你的父亲多舒服呢……苍白之王快要化掉啦。他虽然不会说，不会承认，可他把我吸得紧紧的啊。多好啊，我也想当被伺候的那个，可高贵的沃姆王哪会伺候别人？每每都唤我来做这个苦差事，只念在我们往日的情分——”

父亲看起来好痛苦啊。他仰着头，被格林擒着裸露的咽喉。他身体紧绷，不住颤抖。他的喘息逐渐剧烈，有光从他的甲壳缝中泄出：他为什么要允许格林这样对自己？ 

“来啊，沃姆，你不是想教他世间伦常吗？你快告诉他，现在自己是什么感受，自己有多爽快呀。你不想告诉他你在想什么，都会做什么样的梦吗？”

“呜……啊啊啊！啊……我的孩子……孩子……”

父亲喊着他的名字，但没有进一步的命令。他会等的。有一些透明的液体从父亲的体内流出，伴随着格林大开大合的动作溅到了他的脸上。闻起来就像父亲一样。

“好紧啊。难道说被他看的时候，你更兴奋吗？原来——”

格林突然放开了苍白之王，如蝙蝠一般张开双臂。容器这才看清楚，那所谓的披风只是它身体结构的一部分：纯黑羽翼的里侧，是和他的眼眸同样的猩红。那抹猩红吞没了父亲，格林完完全全地将白王包裹在自己的羽翼之下。他看不到父亲了。容器能听见父亲发出惊叫，紧接着是尖锐又甜腻的哭喊。无论格林正在做什么，苍白之王显然都十分受用。有光从格林羽翼的缝隙里漏出来，时强时弱，剧烈变幻。那像是苍白的心跳，又或者是萤火虫那透明子宫中搏动。有什么事情要发生了，容器想。那多半是这次仪式的结果：父亲终于要得到他想要的东西了吗？  
  
格林也开始颤抖，粗重的呼吸伴随着猩红的烟幕一同从那大约是嘴的裂缝里喷出。他的声音也变得尖而细，吊出一个又一个锯齿状的音符。容器感觉面前的空气被烤得滚烫。这让他想起了那个叫做白昼的存在，他抬起头，直视这越来越强烈的光与热：他感到一种莫名的向往，他好想离他们再近一点，到再暖和一点到地方去，再让自己的身体里充满更多的光——

光逐渐充斥了整个房间，覆盖了容器的视野。等黑暗再度降临的时候，他抬起头，只看见满身疮痍的白王躺在床上，羽翼低垂，微微颤抖。格林已经不见踪影，但空中回荡着几乎不可闻的，沙哑的笑声。


End file.
